A user device sometimes uses an access identifier to connect to a base station to access a network. Managing a large quantity of access identifiers (e.g., when the network includes a substantial quantity of base stations) may be cumbersome and may sometimes result in the exhaustion of access identifiers. Further, an access identifier may not identify a customer that is associated with the base station, thereby making the customer/access identifier relationship difficult to manage.